everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Inu
Makoto Inu is the daughter of the neighbor from The Envious Neighbour, a Japanese fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Violet Fairy Book. Info Name: Makoto Inu Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Envious Neighbour Appearance: Below average height, with black hair in double buns and brown eyes. Wears a blue button-down shirt and a pink poodle skirt. Roommate: Almas Haqiqat Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be kind to all the dogs in the world. My "Magic" Touch: I am very fond of dogs and love to care for them. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Kyōhei Kazuki. He is a nice guy. Very down-to-earth. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Being around dogs a lot means that I have to clean up after them, and it's hard to clean them and keep the dog stench off. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I enjoy the dogs in here. Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. People keep getting bored with my stories about dogs. Best Friend Forever After: Frederic Fatal. He's fond of dogs too. Biography Hello there! I'm Makoto Inu. I am the daughter of the neighbor from The Envious Neighbour. My father died when I was little. He was jealous of the dog that his neighbors had. The dog had found a box of gold buried underground. My father was sorely jealous of the dog, so he decided to ask the couple to lend him the dog. He expected the dog to find gold for him, but unfortunately the dog found nothing but bones. The dog was brought back to its owners, and they buried it. After the old man dreamed about the dog, a tree grew from the ground, and the old man made it into a mortar. The couple's rice fields turned to gold pieces. Dad took the mortar from them and tried to get it to work, but the rice turned into rotten berries. After another dream, the old men went to town and sprinkled the mortar's ashes on the cherry blossom trees to help them bloom. The daimyo saw the trees bloom and rewarded the old man. Dad tried to do the same thing, but the ashes flew into the daimyo's eyes. The daimyo arrested Dad, and when Dad got out of jail, he was ostracized, and later he died. I'm doing quite well with my mother. She feels bad about her husband having been so cruel to the dog. She has gotten married again, and I have taken my stepfather's surname, which happens to be Inu, which means dog in Japanese. I have two stepsisters and two stepbrothers. We all get along well. I'm attending Ever After High, where I am in my second year. It's a fun place, and the local area is home to all sorts of great wildlife. But my favorite animal of all happens to be the dog. I have a pet Shiba Inu named Sakura. I enjoy taking her for walks and entering her in dog shows. I really don't like my destiny since it involves killing an innocent dog. I could never bring myself to harm a dog - or any other animal, for that matter. I would rather be kind to dogs and protect them. I am definitely siding with the Rebels on this. We shouldn't have destinies telling us to kill animals. Trivia *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Violet Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Work in progress Category:Japanese